fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vayne Orwell/Former Abilities
As a former S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Vayne is a dangerous opponent to face. Little is known about his other magic before discarding it for his power now. His Living Magic, "Annuler Magica", can effectively nullify any magic attack or defense. Additionally, it drastically increase the strength and toughness of his body. However, for every minute that Vayne fights, Annuler Magica eats away at his life by one year. Annuler Magica allows Vayne to regenerate at tremendous speed, even regrowing severed limbs. At the end of his life, Vayne begins to view the world around him in a digital HUD-like manner, complete with analyzing scans that enables him to identify potential threats posed by factors (i.e. people) nearby. Additionally, his proper vision is distorted to the point where he only sees silhouettes of objects around himself, causing him to attack everything he sees as a threat. In his final battle with Gai Nagareboshi, Gai did not win- Vayne merely died from overuse of Annuler Magica. Flesh regeneration '(肉体再生, ''Nikutai Saisei): Annuler Magica allows Vayne to recover from physical damage at astonishing speeds. Vayne uses this ability to regenerate an cut-off arm without additional energy supply, since it is not a serious injury for him. '''Viralizing (病化 , Byōka): Vayne's body has numerous "viralizings", which are abnormal physical changes, including the common regeneration ability. One of his viralizings is against physical attacks, i.e. "steel eroding". Slaughter Compulsion (殺戮衝動, Satsuriku Shōdō): Annuler Magica boosts Vayne's hate and anger and causes hallucinations. During his battle with Gai, Vayne loses control of this compulsion, and he proceeds to try and destroy everything and everyone around himself. Great Sword Durandal (聖剣アスカロン, Seiken De~yurandaru): Great Sword Durandal is a high-level Holder Magic and a replica of the legendary sword made by a craftsmen many centuries ago that can theoretically slay the 50-foot long "Dragon of St. George" using only the sword. As such, it is classified as an "Anti-Dragon Slayer" weapon, being able to deal two times the damage against a Dragon Slayer than it would against any other opponent. It is 3.5 metres long and weighs 200kg. It also possesses the following traits, though only one can be used at a time: #''Red glow'' - gains capability like an Axe used to cut the tendons of the dragon, #''Blue glow'' - a slicing weapon that cuts away the dragon's fat, #''Green glow'' - a 'can-opener'-esque weapon used to tear off a dragon's scales #''Yellow glow'' - Steel wires designed to tear apart a dragon's internal organs #''Purple glow'' - a metal saw designed to cut away the dragon's back-bone #''Pink glow'' - two-pronged nails that's used to remove a dragon's teeth #''White glow'' - nails that forcibly remove a dragon's nerves During his fight against the Rune Knight Leader, all 7 of the above were nullified by "Solomon's Defense." After that, he removed the hilt that had a hidden blade embedded into the main blade, and can turn into a giant mace or club, and also has a hidden mechanism that can shoot a hidden dart. Vayne used this to finally bypass Solomon's Defense to defeat the Rune Knight Leader.